


Incident at Yongen

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Incident at Yongen

**(Sunday November 12th ,20XX )**

 

 

**_Akechi Goro_ **

 

 **[7:30 am ]**  
standing in the bustling crowded subway on a sunday was nothing unusual. going grocery shopping was something most adults had to do though on that day, the chestnut  haired detective was off. a black jacket and a shirt that lazily hung off his body as if he'd been in some sort of struggle earlier. his hair in a mess as if he hadn't bothered to touch it and tears dried onto his face. quickly running a hand through his hair he made his way to the station for yongen jaya, if in that moment he could even remember where it was.

 **[7:41 am ]**  
usually the walk wasn't too long though today it felt dragged out. a mindless sway through the crowd of people who more than likely had more important things to do than the 'ace' detective though he himself still had his things to worry about. making it to the station wasn't hard aside from that though he made the mistake of walking to close to the smoker's section to be on his way quicker. had it always been so cold. it was getting late fall but the air seemed a bit colder to him. seeing people still in short sleeves surprised him a bit, in the end he simply thought " it must just be me in that case " . the station seemed to be more packed than usual. typically not many people went to yongen, that's why the store there was quite a convenience to him and even the owner had agreed to keep his trips there a secret. flipping his hood up the detective simply stood and waited. checking his watch he saw it was. . .

 **[7:53 am ]**  
seven minutes until the train arrived and it seemed most people simply spent their time on their phones or their portable game systems. it'd always fascinated him how careless most people were around the trains, he's read enough reports of people dying via jumping in front of them or falling past the yellow warning line. even some reports of people being pushed onto the tracks yet here these people were. . .mindlessly being less attentive though, not everyone has to live on such an edge as he does.

 

_and that's when it caught his eye._

 

 **[7:57 am ]**  
a woman with long light brown hair and the usual attire you'd see a salary woman wear. she'd dropped her bag and started walking closer to the edge of the platform. it would have been normal but she didn't feel. . _.right._ . . in the detective's mind. he pushed through the crowd, not too hastily, and did his best to make his way to her. she wasn't stopping. why was she getting so close to the line. . .the train was going to pull in any moment.  
for a brief second she'd turned her head. her eyes met with akechi's and for a second he froze up. those russet eyes hadn't looked at him since the day before that incident, since the day they'd been closed when he arrived home late one afternoon. the person with that face couldn't be alive yet here she was so close to the edge of the line.

tears welled in his eyes and forcefully he'd pushed through the crowd, now in an evident rush.

short heels pushed off the edge of the platform and the sound of the train began to cut through the air.  
what should he do?

it was something he'd never thought he'd have to think about but looking back to _his actions_. . .everything _he'd done_. the life _he'd lived_. **_surely. . ._**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_surely his mother's was more important._ **

 

 

his hand reached for hers and in an attempt to pull her back he caught nothing. his feet left the edge of the platform and he'd looked back. the tears in his eyes had finally made their way free from their crimson captors.  
there was one face that he could clearly see before he'd closed his eyes.

he'd desperately reached out to it.

  
_**hoping**_

  
**_praying_ **

  
that it would bring him back. pull him back to _reality_ from the **_delusion_** _he'd made for himself._

. 

  
. 

  
.

  
.  
.  
.

**_Akira Kurusu_ **

 

 **[ 7:25 a.m. ]**  
an early time to be up on a sunday. there was no school and therefor no technical reason to even be awake right now, much less in the train station, surrounding himself with the noise of the general public. an invitation. from someone he couldn't help but accept it from. some kind of feeling bubbled in his gut. good or bad, he couldn't tell. nerves? it was only an invite to eat out that morning.

 **[ 7:38 a.m. ]**  
quietly moving his way through early rush hour crowds. finding a spot to stand where he himself wouldn't be pushed too much. he noticed a familiar face but it was in profile, soon turned completely away from him. he .... hadn't been seen. momentarily that calmed the butterflies ( bees ) fluttering ( buzzing ) around his stomach. glasses were pushed up his nose with a single finger, his foot frozen in mid air as he wondered about surprising the boy.

 **[ 7:47 a.m. ]**  
the boy pulled his hood up and stood there, lifting his arm then not moving again. taking another look, even from this distance, something was off. he was . . . messy. akira always teased the boy for ' keeping his feathers pruned and preened. ' yet he looked like he hadn't touched himself that morning. the bees were getting .... unsettled.

 **[ 7:53 a.m. ]**  
watchful eyes immediately noticed the other moving. am arm reaching towards something .... unseen to akira. that's not right. the bees hurt. the feeling he got before things went to hell. akechi was moving. on a straight path for .... the train tracks. wait. no. that's wrong! why would he-

 **[ 7:55 a.m. ]**  
he was frozen, his own hand reaching towards the boy who still hadn't seen him. a hero. that's what he'd been called almost more times than he could count. but his feet were glued to the floor. he couldn't breathe, think, move. akechiwasgoingtodierightinfrontofhiseyesandhecouldn'tmoveafuckingmuscle-

 **[ 7:58 a.m. ]**  
and then. finally. finally the boy locked eyes with him before squeezing his own tightly shut. akira's chest hurt. he wanted to throw up, to scream at someone to do something ( why was no one paying attention? why were people so unconcerned with their surroundings? a man was about to fucking die- ) but no one else saw. he .... had to. he forced himself to run. faster than he'd ever done. pushing people aside, he didn't care he just had to reach - he reached out. please. pleasepleaseplease-

 **[ 7:59 a.m. ]**  
he grabbed onto something solid and pulled backwards, as hard as he could. his own eyes were practically glued together. he didn't want to see what happened, he couldn't trust .... any of his senses. he was falling back, back, back, so caught up in his mind he couldn't tell if someone fell with him. he needed to hear that voice over the screeching of the train pulling up. he wouldn't breathe, couldn't until he -

\------

\---  
\--

-

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Akechi Goro

 

 **[ 8:00 a.m. ]**  
**there was nothing but a ringing the boys ear. His body hurt and under what seemed to be an eardrum bursting noise he heard the bustle of people. as of they were surrounding him.**  
**" was that goro akechi? "**  
**_" oh my god he just tried to kill himself! "_ **  
**_" that kid, hes a hero!"_ **  
**_a hero? who were they talking about-_ **

**[ 8:03 a.m. ]**  
**forcing his eyes open the boy saw that same face he'd thought he'd seen before everything ended yet ,he was still here. people on their phones recording the two boys, explaining how great the black haired one was for saving the ace detective. How he deserved a reward for keeping the _prized_ detective alive. Akechi's face slowly lit up as a smile cut through.**  
**_" thank you akira. "_**  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**_if only that was what had happened._ **

 

 **[ 8:00 a.m. ]**  
the train to yongen had arrived yet _no one_ dared to step close to the doors which opened. people were told to stay where they were and _multiple_ screams resounded throughout the subway system as people began to run from the sight.  
the edge of the platform **dirtied** with the blood of a boy who'd managed to be pulled back _yet not fast enough._  
the jacket which had been pulled ripped off where the tension had been the most.

  
**_what a terrible sight._**

 

**[ next day, 7:30 a.m. ]**

It was played seemingly everyehere. The news broadcast about the incident at yongen jaya station at 8:00 am that past morning where _Goro Akechi_ , the Second Advent of the Detective Prince, had decided to take his own life by jumping in front of a train. **_It was all over the internet._ ** Tributes were up immediately. Even Yongen Jaya had a small tribute where candles were lit for the boy.

_What a sad end to a life of misery._

. . . .. .. .  
. . .  
. .  
.  
.

_**Akira Kurusu** _

 

 **[ 8:00 a.m. ]**  
he couldn't pretend to hear anything. his breath was caught in his throat as everything seemed to freeze for a few split seconds. everyone looked up ( except akira, he'd keep his eyes closed as long as he could because he knew- ) at the scene before them, completely uninterested until it was too late. that pause, that stillness in the air, the bees turning into waves that made him feel sick.

 **[ 8:01 a.m. ]**  
he opened his eyes. to the gory sight he knew was waiting. akira was the first person to scream. at first because he was holding akechi's jacket, the only thing he was able to reach because he fucking hesitated. other screams, mostly from girls and other passerby closest to the incident.

 **[ 8:06 a.m. ]**  
those waves kept rolling and rolling until he threw up, crawling backwards away from the mess. it was hisfaulthisfaulthisfault- if only he hadn't froze. that hopeful yet accepting face that was burned into his memory and he. he fucking .... failed him.

 **[ 8:11 a.m. ]**  
understandably, akira was upset. what he witnessed was more than cause enough to be so. he yelled at those who only stared at him, called them fuckinguselesswhydidn'tanyoneelsetrytosavehim- why was he the only one that saw- him, the one who couldn't actually be the hero when it counted most.

 **[ next day, 8:00 a.m. ]**  
akira was excused from school. a good thing too. tiny rumors passed around that ' that one transfer kid pushed akechi goro in front of a train. ' yet they were mostly refuted with the sad truth, he tried to save him but was too late, was caught in the aftermath. the police made him change his clothes but his hair still had blood in it. his hands, was he the only one that could see them? they were stained red. because he let that boy jump. he let akechi goro jump to his death and didn't do a damn thing to stop him.

he couldn't watch _any_ of the newscasts. anytime he thought back on the previous morning's incident, _**he threw up**_ , the trash can by his bed evidence. he wouldn't be able to stand the media's **false** messages of care. he'd end up _breaking_ something.


End file.
